The Beast of Konoha
by Rockin Riley
Summary: There is a Beast roaming the woods of Konoha, and Gaara intends to kill it. [Rated M for swearing and maayybbee smut. Pairing is LeexGaara don't like, don't read]


Lee nervously glanced at the darkening sky. Was it going to be tonight? He had heard that there was to be a full moon, but he couldn't _see _it. He was currently out in the woods, sitting on a rock. His skin crawled in anticipation, and his eyes darted around in fear, hoping no one from the nearby village of Konoha would show up. After a few minutes, Lee was almost convinced that there was no full moon. When he stood up to head back to his home, the moon suddenly broke away from the dark grips of the clouds. Lee's eyes widened in horror, and then felt a sudden pain shoot up his spine. He groaned in agony and fell to the ground gripping his sides. He felt his bones breaking and repairing themselves, making his body change.

He let out gasps and groans of pain, he couldn't be too loud, or else people would become curious. He felt hair growing about his body, and the bones in his face break and become longer, making a snout. His ears elongating and becoming more pointed. After an excruciating twenty minutes, the transformation was over. Lee whined and pawed at the ground and struggled to get onto his hind legs. His bones ached from the transformation, so it was difficult to move.

"Where is that idiot?" A voice snapped, startling the silence. Lee's ears perked up, and his head snapped toward the sound. "I don't know, Neji. He said he had to go and just took off. I'm worried about him." another voice replied, concern hinting it. Lee didn't know what to do, he panicked and raced off into the foliage. His black fur easily blending in with the dark. He hid in the bushes and watched as his two friends, Neji and Ten Ten emerge from the woods, both holding lanterns.

"Lee!" Ten Ten called out. Lee let out a small whine, wishing he could go to her. Neji sighed after swinging his latern around a few times. "It's no use, Ten Ten. He'll come back, he always does. Just give him a couple days." He said and frowned.

Ten Ten sighed after a moment. "You're right." she said and let Neji escort her back to the village. Lee let out a sigh (as much of a sigh as a wolf can make), then emerged from the bushes. Just when he thought he was in the clear, he heard a twig snap from behind him. Lee whipped around and let out a throaty growl, but it was cut short when he saw who it was.

It was Gaara, a hunter from Suna, a village that was close to Konoha. The small man had a bow knocked and pointed straight at Lee. "The Beast of Konoha." the man mused. "What a pleasant surprise. I was hoping one day you'd end up on my wall." Lee's eyes widened as he backed away. His ears now flat on his head and his tail between his legs. Gaara took a couple cautious steps forward, his bow still aimed at Lee.

Gaara suddenly let the arrow loose, and Lee dodged it just by a hair, the arrow slightly grazed his shoulder as he tried to evade it. Lee then snarled at Gaara and pounced at him. Gaara had no time to move out of the way before Lee had the man pinned to the ground under his massive paws. Lee's lips were drawn back in a snarl, his snout inches away from Gaara's face. He let out snarl/bark, before pouncing off of him and bounding into the dark woods.

* * *

><p>Lee groaned and blinked his eyes open. He was...in a house. He looked around and frowned deeply. This house wasn't his house. Lee sat up with a wince, he didn't know where he was, but he had to get home. "Lay down." a voice commanded. Lee's head moved toward the direction of the voice. There was Gaara, sitting by a boiling pot.<p>

"Excuse me?" Lee rasped.

Gaara glanced at him, his face stoic. "Lay down. You're hurt badly."

Lee frowned, but did as he was told. "Why am I here?" he croaked.

"I found you out in the woods this morning. You looked hell. What happened?" the red head asked and ladled the stuff in the pot. Lee shook his head, then groaned.

"I do not know. All I remember is waking up here." Lee lied and sat up again. "Thank you for your hospitality. But I must head back to Konoha." He threw his legs over the bed and stood up shakily. Gaara was instantly on his feet and in front of Lee.

"You aren't leaving here until you're fully healed. You're lucky I didn't leave you out there for the Beast to find you. Now lay down." Gaara snarled and pushed Lee back onto the bed. He landed with an 'oof' and a groan, but sighed after.

"Alright." Lee said and pulled the wooly blanket back on him. "And what is this 'Beast' you mentioned?" he asked, trying to pretend that he's never heard of the story of the Beast of Konoha.

Gaara cast a sideways glance at Lee. "You're from Konoha and you've never heard the story?" he asked disbelievingly. Lee just shrugged. Gaara sighed and sat back down on his stool next to the pot. "A couple of years ago," he began. "Someone had spotted a wolf-man roaming these woods. They say his fur is black as night, and that he will kill you on the spot. It as very active a few years ago, people would see it almost everynight, even more so during a full moon. But now, no one has seen it and have believed it has moved on. But, I _saw _it last night. Hell, it almost killed me!" Gaara exclaimed and gripped the ladel. "I was _so _close to killing it."

Lee frowned slightly. That's not how he recalled it, but he wasn't going to point it out. Lee glanced at his shoulder, only to see it wrapped up. He blew a slight sigh of relief, then turned back to Gaara. "How very interesting!" He exclaimed with fake enthusiasm. Gaara grunted in response, then went back to stirring his soup. "I wish you luck on your Beast endeavor! But don't you think it would be best to leave it alone?" Lee asked, Gaara turned his head towards him and narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "O-only because you said it is very deadly! What would be the point of seeking your own death?"

Gaara's eyes gleamed. "The thrill of the hunt."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**I HAVE BEEN WANTING TO DO THIS FOR SO LONG. I know it would have made a whole lot more sense for Naruto to be the Beast but since Lee's nickname was The Green Beast of Konoha, I was like, why not?**

**So it might be awhile before I update this again, because I have other stories to update.**

**And this is my first Naruto fanfic so sorry if I butcher/butchered the characters.**

**Reviews, favorites and follows are greatly appreciated!**


End file.
